


Public Fun- Cockles (smut- Top Misha Collins/Bottom Jensen Ackles)

by NEG85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Dom Misha Collins, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Jensen Ackles, Top Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEG85/pseuds/NEG85
Summary: Pure smut. Cockles sex at a Supernatural convention.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Kudos: 67





	Public Fun- Cockles (smut- Top Misha Collins/Bottom Jensen Ackles)

Misha Collins and Jensen Ackles are at a Supernatural Convention. They are flirty and touching each other all the time and whispering like usual. They are finishing up signing autographs, and will have 15 minutes until their panel starts. With the room still full of fans just watching as the last few people in line wait, Misha whispers in Jensen’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you and when we do our panel my cum will still be dripping out of your hot ass.” Jensen’s cheeks turn pink and he gulps, adjusting himself as his cock responds to Misha’s words.

As he signs the last autograph, his eyes dart back over to Misha and his cock twitches. 

“Okay, thank you everyone that’s it. Please make your way to your nearest exit.”

Misha makes his way out first, Jensen waits a minute to not draw attention. He heads the same direction Misha went but then realizes he isn’t sure where he is now. A door opens and Misha pulls him in and closes and locks the door behind them. It's a large storage closet for chairs and props for the panels. Misha pushes Jensen against the wall and strokes his cock through his jeans, causing Jensen to moan. Misha puts his hand over Jensen’s mouth to muffle the sound. Moving his hand, he covers Jensen’s mouth with his lips and swallows his moans.

Misha moves Jensen’s hand to his cock, then licks, sucks and bites Jensen’s shoulder with his hand covering his mouth again. “Shhh.” Misha says continuing driving him wild, pulling his shirt over to make sure he only leaves marks where his shirt will cover. Jensen takes Misha’s cock out, jerking it as Misha’s face starts to twist in pleasure. 

Misha turns Jensen around, and walks him over to a stool, bending him over it. “Show me that ass.” Misha demands. Jensen obeys, quickly undoing his belt, and unzipping his pants. Impatient, Misha pulls them down, falling to his ankles. Jensen bends over the stool again, bare ass ready for his lover. Misha holds 3 fingers against Jensen’s mouth and he knows exactly what he wants. Taking them in his mouth, he licks and sucks them before the older man takes them away and rams them into the younger man’s entrance. His back arches, Misha’s other hand already covering his mouth again, to muffle his moans. He leans over Jensen, fucking him with his fingers, rapidly now. “Are you ready for my cock?” Misha asks, removing his fingers. Jensen nods and pushes his ass against him. Still holding one hand over his mouth, the other moves, clamping down on Jensen’s hip.

Misha rams the full length of his cock in Jensen’s ass in one movement. Jensen moans deeply against his hand. “Fuck...Oh, god your hole is so tight, baby. Aaaaahh your ass feels so good around my cock. Do you like when I fuck you? You like being my cum slut, Jensen?” Jensen moans louder as Misha thrusts harder and faster.

“I’m gonna cum. Do you want me to cum for you? Want me to fill your ass with my cum before we go out on stage?” Misha moves even faster and pushes even deeper now. Jensen moans loudly, cumming and moving his ass in rhythm to help Misha’s big cock get as deep as possible as he rides out his orgasm.

Misha feels Jensen’s ass grip even tighter around his balls deep dick and is thrown over the edge. Biting his lip hard to stifle his own moan of pleasure as his movements slow. He buries his cock as deep as it will go one last thrust clinging to Jensen’s hip for dear life. Both twitching, unable to move for a moment.

“Goddamn, Misha.” Jensen finally says after the hand over his mouth is removed.

Misha quickly pulls out and pulls Jensen’s pants and underwear back up in order to catch all the cum that would surely be dripping out soon. The both fix their pants, share a quick, passionate kiss then adjust each other’s hair and everything before making their way toward the stage.

The panel begins, and Jensen can feel his cock hardening again when he starts to feel Misha’s cum leaking from his ass and seeping into his boxers. His breath catches, as he momentarily relives the amazing fucking Misha just gave him. He looks around and realizes he hasn’t been listening to whatever conversation is going on. He licks his lips as he pictures Misha’s fucking giant wonderful cock and he can’t wait unti their next break so he can drink his cum. ‘God, if they only knew.’ Jensen thinks, glancing around at the room full of fans, then back to Misha.


End file.
